Seats in vehicles, such as automobiles, may be folded forward such that a seat back portion of the seat is in a horizontal position to render the seat useful for a purpose other than a seat. In such a horizontal position, the seat back may be equipped with a horizontal table-like structure for placing objects. While such seat backs equipped with horizontal surfaces have proven satisfactory for their given purposes, they are not without their share of limitations.
One such limitation is that such seat backs are not adjustable to situate such a tabletop closer to a user seated in an adjacent seat. Such non-adjustability of the table-top in a horizontal plane may result in items being located farther away from a user in an adjacent seat than desired by the user. Other limitations are that such seat back tabletops are not vertically adjustable and can not accommodate different heights of adjacent users, can not adjust to change the height of an item actually on the tabletop, and can not adjust over an item that may be on an adjacent surface, such as a center console. Still yet another limitation is that such seat back tabletops are only manually adjustable.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This in turn will provide a tabletop device that resides in or upon a pivotable seat back, that adjusts toward and away from an adjacent user and that is height-adjustable. Additionally, such a device will be adjustable by an individual seated in an adjacent seat.